


I’ve Seen the Paths That Your Eyes Wander Down (I Wanna Come Too)

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “You manage to get her number?”The guy tilts his head to the side, brow furrowing as he asks, “Whose number?”“The girl at the counter,” Steve replies. “She was flirting with you.”And that’s when the stranger tilts his head back and looses the most mesmerizing laugh that Steve’s ever heard.“I didn’t even notice,” the man chuckles, biting his lip as he looks down at Steve. “I was a little bit distracted by somebody else.”





	I’ve Seen the Paths That Your Eyes Wander Down (I Wanna Come Too)

**Author's Note:**

> So between working on a fic for the Stucky big bang and some serious shake-ups at my place of employment, I've been a smidge MIA. I do apologize, and I hope you will enjoy this fluffy little drabble :)

“You know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Steve blinks rapidly, shaking his head and wondering who the owner of the deep, raspy voice that’s dragged him from his thoughts is. Because he sounds sexy.

Steve chews at the end of his charcoal pencil before his gaze finally focuses on the man sitting in the armchair directly across from where he’s curled up on a somewhat lumpy couch.

The lighting in the coffee shop Steve frequents is always kind of dim, but this is the first time it’s ever really frustrated him because he can’t tell what color the guy’s eyes are. Steve can tell that the man’s got cheekbones that could cut glass, plush lips that he wants to bite and a stubble-covered jaw that he’d love to run his tongue across.

“Um,” Steve begins, cursing his inability to sound confident for once in his fucking life. “Sorry, I was just kind of daydreamin’ and I must’ve, uh, started starin’ into space, I-”

“Hey, man, relax,” the stranger smirks, running a hand through thick, dark hair, the strands dangling just above his broad shoulders. Steve wonders briefly what it would be like to tug on that hair. Would the man like it? Would his eyes flutter shut, breath coming in soft uneven gasps as Steve sucks a bruise into the soft skin of his neck, pushing the material of his thin t-shirt upward to explore the expanse of his chest?

“You need a refill?” the brunet asks, pointing at Steve’s now empty mug. Steve’s eyes flit back and forth between the man and the cup for a moment.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve stammers. “I guess I do.”

Steve starts to push himself up off of the couch only to be stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looks up, and holy _shit_ , now he can see the man’s eyes perfectly. They’re a deep blue-gray, and Steve is lost in them immediately.

“Let me get it for you,” the stranger says, and Steve just nods dumbly. Steve watches the other man pick up his mug and study the little tag attached to the string of the teabag for a moment.

“Another Earl Grey or you want somethin’ else?” he asks.

“Earl Grey,” Steve says, voice cracking slightly as he speaks. “Earl Grey’s fine, thank you.”

And then the stranger _smiles_ , a lopsided grin that lights up his face and causes the corners of his eyes to crinkle, and it’s simultaneously the cutest and sexiest thing Steve’s ever seen in his life.

“Comin’ right up,” the brunet says, then strides toward the counter, his movements graceful and strong. Steve watches the man chat with the barista, watches the girl giggle and twirl her hair as she bats her eyelashes. Jealousy curls low in his gut, but he can’t blame her in the least.

Steve tears his gaze from the two of them and goes back to shading the sketch he’d been working on before his thoughts had run away with him. He starts slightly when he feels the couch dip, and when he looks to his left, the stranger is smiling and holding out Steve’s mug.

“You’re an artist?” the man asks, doing his best not to peek at the drawing. Steve feels his heart swell at the consideration; he’s usually very shy about works in progress, but for some reason he doesn’t think he’d mind sharing the draft with this man.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve answers, taking the tea and attempting to conceal a shiver as the brunet’s fingers brush against his own. “Trying to be, anyway. Thank you. You manage to get her number?”

The guy tilts his head to the side, brow furrowing as he asks, “Whose number?”

“The girl at the counter,” Steve replies. “She was flirting with you.”

And that’s when the stranger tilts his head back and looses the most mesmerizing laugh that Steve’s ever heard.

“I didn’t even notice,” the man chuckles, biting his lip as he looks down at Steve. “I was a little bit distracted by somebody else.”

Somebody el- o _h_.  Oh, _wow_. This Adonis of a man is actually flirting with Steve’s skinny ass. It’s almost too much to comprehend.

“I was, uh, wondering what this somebody else’s name might be?”

Holy _fuck_.

“Steve,” he manages to choke out with a small smile. “Steve Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” the man grins. “I’m James Barnes, but everybody calls me Bucky. Can I ask you a question?”

Steve can feel the smile on his face widening by the minute. “Shoot.”

“Does me buying you a cup of tea count as our first date?”

Steve can’t stop the breathless laugh the bubbles up out of his chest as he looks up at Bucky.

“Hmm,” Steve taps his chin, pretending to think about it and enjoying the amusement dancing in Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t know. Since you didn’t ask me _before_ buying the tea, I don’t think it does.”

“Follow up question,” Bucky says, leaning in toward Steve. “Would you be interested in grabbing dinner with me sometime? Or a movie? Or really whatever you want to do so that I can spend some time with you? Because you’re _really_ cute and I like your laugh.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Steve answers, trying his damnedest to ignore the blush he can feel rising to his cheeks. “Yeah, I think that’d be really nice. I’m actually starting to get kind of hungry. Do you like tacos?”

“I live for tacos,” Bucky replies with a nod.

“Good,” Steve grins, shoving his sketchpad into his backpack and slinging it over his narrow shoulders. He stands and then reaches out for Bucky’s hand. Bucky looks surprised, but takes Steve’s hand anyway, and Steve revels in the feeling of his warm, smooth palm.

“Let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr dot com](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/).


End file.
